


Happy Birthday, Miss Crocker

by pterodactuality



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Who even knows how dream bubbles work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterodactuality/pseuds/pterodactuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic written in honor of Miss Jane Crocker's Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Miss Crocker

            Jane began gathering up the plastic cups and empty plates that littered her kitchen. Another hour left of her birthday, all of her friends had remembered this time and treated her to a wonderful party. She was a little disappointed that a lot of the trolls couldn’t make it, though Feferi and the rest of her group had shown up in the morning when their dream bubble passed through. Jane tossed the last of the abandoned plates into the trash and plopped down onto the couch, closing her eyes and sighing. 20 minutes left of her birthday. _Ding-dong._ The doorbell rang, Jane looked around to see if any of her friends had forgotten anything. The place was free of guns, communication devices, scarves, swords, and everything else that commonly accompanied her pals. _Ding-dong._ Jane walked to the door and opened it cautiously. She peeked out and promptly opened the door fully. Cronus Ampora stood on her doorstep, hunched over, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

            “Cronus?” Jane reached out to touch his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Cronus shot up to his full height, a small package in his hands.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said breathless, “Did I make it?”

            “What?”

            “Is it still your birthday? Sorry, I couldn’t get here earlier. The dream bubble got knocked slightly off course, the second it hit I ran all the way ow-over here.” He finally seemed to be catching his breath. If seadwellers could actually sweat, he’d no doubt be drenched after running that distance.

            “Yes, you made it,” Jane smiled, “by a whole 17 minutes.” Cronus smiled revealing his shark-toothed grin.          

            “Happy Birthday, Janey-doll,” he motioned to enter, “Mind if I come in?”

            “Not at all!” Jane stepped to the side and let him in. She and Cronus had been growing closer as the Beforus dream bubble had been passing through her planet on a regular basis. She initially had her doubts but his personality and speech was too corny and earnest for her to consider him a threat or anything but genuine in his compliments. He took a few steps sizing up the place, which had changed only slightly from the last time he had come over. He asked her about the party and she indulged his questions as he paced around looking at the new additions to her living room. He quickly turned on his heel and smiled. 5 minutes left in her birthday.

            “Do you want your present?” He looked as if he was more excited to give it to her than she was to get it. Jane nodded and stepped closer to the troll. Cronus grinned wider and handed her the small, poorly wrapped box in his hands. Jane delicately removed the gold and purple paper and placed it on the coffee table next to her. She opened the box to reveal a pearl necklace.

            “Cronus! This is beautiful! Thank you so much.” Jane had never been one for jewelry, but she had always had a soft spot for pearls. They always made her feel beautiful. “Will you help me put it on?” Jane asked, much quieter than before. Cronus’s smile faltered and he looked nervous. His fins flushed purple and twitched slightly.

            “Of course, Janey.” Jane turned around and Cronus grasped the pearls. He placed them gently around her neck. He fumbled with the clasp, his fingers tickling the back of her neck and sending shivers down her spine. “Did I do this right?” he asked. 2 minutes left in her birthday.

            “What?” Jane turned her head to look at him as his hands remained stationary just above the crook of her neck. Close enough to feel the warmth from his skin but not touching. “You mean did you put the necklace on right?’

            “No, I mean, did I do _this_ right? This is v-what humans do, right? Buy jevwelry for girls they like?”

            “Are you saying, you like me?”

            “V-well, yeah. I thought you… I thought you kne-knew that.” Cronus’s hands were shaking slightly. Jane was speechless. He _liked_ her? Jane had never had anyone think of her that way before, certainly not anyone she liked. And she definitely liked him. “Janey-doll?” Jane snapped out of her thoughts. She turned around to face the troll. His face was colored a deep purple and his jaw was tight. He was looking to the side avoiding eye contact. Jane moved her hand up to his face and tilted his gaze down to meet hers.

            “You did it right.” Jane gave him a reassuring smile. His sharp grin returned.

            “V-well, vou-would you mind if I kissed you?” His hands finally made contact to hold the sides of her head. 30 seconds left in her birthday.

            “Not at all, Mr. Ampora.” He gave her one last smile before enthusiastically leaning down and capturing her lips. As the clock struck midnight, Jane could officially state that she had a fantastic birthday.


End file.
